Kitty's Loveshack
by Lilian Portia
Summary: The next generation at Hogwarts is now in seventh year and rounding up as much trouble as their parents and grandparents. A bit AU bc of certain people still being around.
1. DADA

**Disclaimer: **This story was actually written as a collaboration betweenmy best friend (pen name SugaAngel86) and I. We do not own Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, etc. Only Tiger Lily, Bianca, and Kitty's Loveshack our ours (as well as some minor characters we added who are the offspring of characters we all know and love). Please review - constructive criticism welcome!

**DADA**

"One more year, Bianca. One more year," said Tiger Lily to her best friend, running a hand through the long raven black hair she'd inherited from her father and rolling her giant emerald green eyes.

"Really, T.L., is that all you ever think about? We just got back!"

"So? I hate this class!"

"Well maybe it'll be different this year. We are supposed to have a new professor," said Bianca, with an exasperated look at the girl beside her.

"Whatever," sighed Tiger Lily, anxious to stop her cousin before she went on one of her hour-long spiels. "I still hate Defense Against the Dark Arts. I mean, just because our parents used it doesn't mean that we're going to. Besides, Voldemort has been dead for almost twenty years!"

"True, but there are still other dark wizards out there." The auburn-haired girl pursed her lips, reminding Tiger Lily of her aunt; Bianca was giving her the same look her aunt had, with those same chocolate brown eyes, when she had been caught doodling on one of her school books.

"Like who?"

"Like--"

Just then, a man entered the room, causing an abrupt silence. He had short, spiky, silver-blonde hair and gray eyes. The girls in the room held their breaths with wide eyes as he stalked to the front of the room, while the boys just scowled at the reason for their swooning girls. The man smirked and took a piece of parchment from the desk, along with a quill. Time for roll call. Tiger Lily zoned out until--

"Tiger Lily--huh," the man stopped suddenly, glancing at her name, then around the room curiously. Tiger Lily raised a hand slightly and he gazed at her for a moment. Then he went on taking roll, and finally called out the last name on the list of seventh year Ravenclaws. "Bianca--_Weasley!"_

Bianca gulped. "Here, S-Sir."

Smirking still more, the dashing blonde put the parchment and quills back on his desk. "All right. I'm Professor Malfoy and this, _obviously_, is Defense against the Dark Arts."

So that's what Dad meant when he said a "drawl."

"_If_ you are in the wrong classroom, I suggest you leave promptly."

Tiger Lily sighed softly and muttered under her breath, "I love this class."

The professor winked at her but went on. "We are going to review what you know with a quiz." Hearing several groans, he added, "Don't worry, it's not for a grade. Probably."

Professor Malfoy began to issue parchments out to the class with pre-written questions on them. Tiger Lily didn't really notice, as she was staring at the man, so he decided to do something about it. He stared back--right into her eyes.

After a few minutes, she realized what was going on and took in a sharp breath. "Oh!"

She scrambled to begin the quiz, but after reading the first question and starting the answer she began to daydream again (though, thankfully, not while staring at her professor). She went through the entire quiz this way, until at last she finished her quiz and could daydream in peace. Or so she thought.

"Tiger Lily." The girl looked up at him, startled. "Are you finished with the exam?"

"Yes Sir."

"Could you bring it up here please?"

"Yes Sir."

When she didn't make a move (she felt frozen to her seat, even with Bianca nudging her and the class watching), he raised an eyebrow. "You have legs, don't you? You can walk and all?"

"Yes Sir."

As she still wouldn't budge, he stood and walked over to her desk, front row center. He leaned over and got very close to her face as her eyes got bigger and bigger.

Quietly, and with not a little amusement, he said, "Do you find me attractive, Tiger Lily?"

She grinned. "_Yes Sir_." The Weasley girl beside her began to laugh and Tiger Lily turned a brilliant shade of red. "I mean . . . Um . . ."

Professor Malfoy smiled. "Really."

"Uh . . . um . . . It's . . . Damn."

Malfoy was taken aback for a second, but was quick to recover. "Got a mouth on you, don't you?"

Suddenly, something overtook Tiger Lily and she smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Malfoy smiled slightly, chuckling and shaking his head. He walked back to his desk, but throughout the rest of the class period found his gaze returning to the feisty girl in front, the one who looked almost exactly like Ginevra Weasley.


	2. Bedelgium

Bedelgium (or Some Bloody Little Prat By The Name Of Draco)

Bianca could only resist temptation until they were three feet away from the now closed DADA classroom door.

"_What_ was that all about, Tiger? He's _old_!"

"So? He's not _that_ old. Besides, he's insanely gorgeous. I wonder . . ."

"What?" Bianca asked cautiously.

"I wonder what he's like."

"Like? How do you mean?"

"Well you know," Tiger Lily said, trying not to roll her eyes at her naive cousin. "What he's like in be--" Someone tapped on her shoulder and she glanced back. "--delgium--H-hello, Professor . . ."

"Bedelgium? Never heard of it. Maybe you could tell me about it, Tiger Lily."

"Well, um . . . it's a . . ." stammered the green-eyed, red-faced girl. "Country in this story we're writing. Yes, they have a major exporting business with beds. Quite fascinating, really." She topped this off with an angelic smile.

"_Right_. I need to speak with you in my office."

"_Okay _. . ."

Tiger Lily and Bianca exchanged puzzled looks. Bianca winked as her cousin followed the blonde-haired man away.

Once in Professor Malfoy's office, he told Tiger Lily to sit down. She did as he'd told her, taking one of the two chairs in front of his neat and tidy desk. To her surprise, after he closed the door he took the other chair, turning it sideways, and did something to turn her towards him and pull her closer. He stared at her for a few moments, making her squirm in her seat. What on earth was this about?

Tiger Lily sighed. "Professor, unless you need or want anything, I really should be going now."

"As a matter of fact, I _do_ have something I need _and_ want . . . very much. But . . . I have something that I must sort out first, on a more professional level."

She somehow managed to smirk at him and give him innocent wide eyes at once. "Yes Sir?"

He blushed and shifted his gaze. "Tiger Lily, I wonder--how is it that you don't even pay attention to what you're doing, and you _still_ get a perfect paper?"

She shrugged and smiled sweetly. "I'm just good like that."

He chuckled and mumbled, "I bet."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, you do, do you?"

"Er . . . That is irrelevant to what we need to discuss right now."

"Right now? What about after?"

Quickly, the professor said, "We'll see--okay--anyway . . . I'm going to make this short and sweet." The pretty girl smirked at him. "I want you to be my--"

"Of course Sir."

He blinked. "My aide."

"Okay. In what?"

"In class."

"All right. As long as it doesn't interfere with my quidditch schedule."

Interesting, thought the handsome professor.

"You play quidditch?"

She almost snorted at him. Hadn't he seen her last name? Well, it wouldn't surprise her if he hadn't. No one, even Professor Snape, ever called her by her last name. They got so hung up on her first name that it never occurred to them that she would even _have_ a surname.

"Well, _naturally_ I play quidditch. I'm expected to, aren't I? What with my parents being who they are."

"Really? I was quite the fine seeker in my day. Never beaten."

"Bet my dad could've beaten you, had you been seekers at the same time. My mum too."

Intrigued, he said, "Really? And who are these people? Should I know them?"

"You should. They're only legend. Especially my dad," she said with a grim smile on her elfin face.

The man snickered. "Doubt it. To become a legend, you have to be or do something truly spectacular."

"Well they did. Most of my family is legend."

"Oh, yeah? And what, may I ask, did they do?"

"Well . . . You asked for it." She chuckled as he quirked an eyebrow at her. "All of my family helped to defeat the dark lord Voldemort, for starters. But Dad more than any, he'd been fighting since he was a baby. He's got this really cool lighting bolt scar to prove it. Anyways, he was an amazing seeker, and so was Grandfather James.

On the other side, Uncle Charlie was a legendary seeker as well. Uncle Fred and Uncle George were legend because they left a giant swamp in the middle of the school during this _evil_ woman's tyrannical attempt to overthrow Dumbledore. Plus, they were excellent beaters.

Grandpa James and Grandma Lily were Head Boy and Head Girl. And so was Aunt Mione. She said that the Head Boy was a total fox when she was Head Girl. And--what is it, Professor?"

He was as red as her mother's hair.

"Nothing. Go on," he said incredulously.

"Okay. Where was I? Oh . . . And Uncle Ron was an amazing keeper. He helped win the Quidditch Cup in his fifth year while Dad and Uncle Fred and Uncle George were banned from it. Mum took over for Dad that year."

"Tiger Lily, why did they get banned?"

"Oh that. Well, if I remember correctly, they beat up some bloody little prat by the name of Draco for making fun of our family," she said, a wicked scowl spreading across her face.


	3. Girls and Gloss

****

Girls and Gloss

The professor watched Tiger Lily's facial expression change and sent her a small smile. "You know, you're beautiful when you're angry, but a scowl doesn't really work for you." 

"Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it? Nothing, cause you can't." The handsome man smirked and leaned closer to her. Tiger Lily, under normal circumstances, would have been startled, but she still had her mind on that Draco fellow and said, "What?"

Professor Malfoy raised an eyebrow and gave a small, quiet, "Hmph."

Tiger Lily rolled her eyes and looked away, mind wandering to the little git who'd said so many nasty things about her wonderful, if sometimes annoying, family. A fierce glare made its way onto her petite face once more.

The man leaned still a bit closer. "If you don't stop scowling I'm going to have to punish you for it."

"Oh yeah? How are you gonna do that? Lines? Detention?" She'd had just about enough of his interrogation, handsome though he was.

"No," he said, with an intriguing little smirk.

"Crap."

But Tiger Lily shouldn't have been worried--she found that out very quickly. He took her chin in his hands and made her look up at him, before kissing her softly on the lips.

Twenty minutes later, the two pulled apart gently. Tiger Lily felt as though she were absolutely on fire; years of watching her family read each other like books had taught her to be careful about hiding her emotions (usually), however, so she just blinked. "Well, that was interesting."

The professor snickered. "You have _no_ idea."

Grinning, she quirked an eyebrow at him. "Oh, really?"

Also grinning, but shaking his head, he pulled the girl closer. "Come here."

Quite a bit later, Tiger Lily found herself trying to regulate her breathing once more. She glanced at her watch, the one her mother had given her two years ago on her birthday, and her sparkling green eyes widened.

"Well Professor, as . . . er . . . educational as it has been, I'm nearly an hour and a half late for Double Potions. And, if I'm not mistaken, you have Double Defense."

He laughed. "Actually, it's my first class with Hufflepuffs. First years, no less."

She giggled and watched the blonde walk to a mirror she hadn't noticed before (_That's odd . . ._) to correct his appearance, then realized she ought to do the same. She stood and straightened her black robes, ran her fingers through her hair, then waved her wand and said a few choice words which completed her routine. She straightened Professor Malfoy's collar absentmindedly and they walked to the door together. He turned and took her hands before exiting and pulled her closer, then let go and slid his hands around her waist. She slid her arms around his neck and they shared a goodbye kiss.

The professor grimaced and Tiger Lily said defensively, "What?"

"What is it about girls and gloss?"

She shook her head, laughing and they left his office to see a room full of eleven year-olds with wide eyes watching them intently.

"Oh. Hello first years. Goodbye Professor."

"Goodbye. Oh, and Tiger Lily?"

"Yes Sir?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"It probably would be best if you didn't speak of anything of our . . . er . . . discussion to anyone. At least not until we've laid the ground rules for you to come in and help."

"Oh, yes Sir."

As she was leaving the classroom, she could hear him begin talking to the other students. "Sorry for your wait, class. I am Professor Mal--"

The door slammed shut and she hurried to her dorm to grab her Potions textbook.

When she walked into the dungeon, Professor Snape turned to her, looking as sour as ever. "Tiger Lily. You are an hour and a half late. You'd have done well to just not come. You will receive detention and thirty points will be taken from Ravenclaw."

"But Professor--" began Tiger Lily, shocked.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw for talking back."

Now livid, the seventh year said, "But I was talking to Professor Malfoy. Sir."

"Professor Malfoy? Well, in that case . . . er . . . No detention, and Ravenclaw will receive all forty points back. Now, Tiger Lily, sit down."

"Thank you, Sir," she said. The class looked on in awed silence.

Tiger Lily hadn't noticed that Bianca had been on the brink of a laughing fit since she came in the classroom, but as she took a seat next to her cousin, who was still trying to suppress giggles, she gave her a strange look. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"What took so long with Professor Malfoy?" Bianca asked with a wink.

She managed a dreamy smirk. "Well at first he--I'm not supposed to tell until everything's finalized."

Her auburn-haired cousin finally giggled. "You make it sound like you're engaged."

Tiger Lily let herself laugh quietly as well. "No. Not engaged. It was partially about the quiz I took today."

"Oh. Okay."


	4. Big Mouth

Big Mouth

When lunchtime came around, the two cousins walked into the Great Hall to find it buzzing with laughter and eager talk. They took their seats at the Ravenclaw table and looked around curiously. 

Tiger Lily turned to Bianca. "What's going on?"

"How should I know? Maybe we should ask someone."

"Yeah." She turned to a second year boy that was sitting across from them. "Excuse me. Yes you. What happened to the greasy git this time?"

"W-what? Y-you haven't heard?" he asked nervously.

"Heard what? What happened to Snape this time? C'mon, I'm anxious."

"Are you all right?" Bianca asked the boy with concern.

"Uh . . . Of course I'm all right. Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, trying to hide his apprehension.

"We were just wondering," Tiger Lily said. "You're stuttering like mad."

"Oh . . . I . . . Well, i-it's just, well, it's not every day that two beautiful seventh years talk to a lowly second year like me. Not to mention brilliant beaters."

The girls giggled, and both said, "Well aren't you a dear!"

With more confidence than before, the boy said, "Well it has nothing to do with Snape."

"Really?" the girls asked, taken aback.

"Well?" said Tiger Lily. "What happened to who?"

"Well, you know that new professor?"

"Yes?" said Bianca.

"Well from the looks of it, he had himself a nice little snogging session this morning."

With her huge emerald eyes widened, Tiger Lily said, "Huh?"

Bianca raised her eyebrows. "Really? With who?"

"Well no one's sure, but there are a few unbelievable names flying around."

"Like . . .?" asked Tiger Lily, trying not to let her uneasiness show.

"Well, there's Professor Sinistra, the astronomy teacher. There's talk of him calling an old flame through floo. And then there's . . ."

"Who?"

"Well . . . You. But that's just rubbish, because that's gross and it's against the teacher/student conduct laws."

"Right. Thank you." She let out a relieved sigh.

The girls looked up at Professor Malfoy, almost like it was a reflex, and he was talking merrily to Professor Snape. Bianca raised her eyebrows again, but Tiger Lily felt her face heat up.

"Oops . . ." she said quietly.

Her cousin turned to look at her, stood, then grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out of her seat. "I need to talk to you, Tiger."

"But I'm hungry, Bi!"

"_Now!_"

"Okay," she said sadly, but as she was being dragged away by her evil Head Girl cousin, she looked back at all the food mournfully.

She was towed into an empty classroom, on which Bianca immediately put a strong silencing charm. Then Bianca turned to her, looking more like Tiger Lily's aunt, Hermione, then ever.

"_What_ do you mean by _'Oops.'!_"

"Um . . ."

Knowingly, the redhead said, "So, I guess whoever left that _thing_ on Professor Malfoy's neck must have a pretty big mouth."

"Uh!" Tiger Lily turned a dark shade of red and bit her lip. "Oops . . ."

Bianca's eyes widened. "I knew it! Tiger, what were you doing!"

She chuckled. "Really, Bi. I should think it was obvious."

"I mean--_What were you thinking, Tiger!_"

"_Exactly_ what was I thinking?" she asked with a faraway look, a twinkle in her eye, and a smirk on her lips.

Bianca narrowed her eyes at her teasing best friend and growled, "_Tiger._"

"Bi," she said with an angelic smile.

Rolling her eyes, the younger girl sighed and shook her head. A few moments later she couldn't stand anymore. She had to know. "So?"

"So what?"

"Hello! How was it?"

"Have a seat."

"Huh?"

"Hey, you asked for it. Sit down."


	5. The Professor in a Size 2

****

The Professor In A Size 2

Life in the Weasley household was never calm. Even when Hermione Weasley was the woman of the house. She sat at the dining room table with her husband, Ron, waiting on their ten year-old son to join them for breakfast. Hermione rolled her eyes. He was just like his father, who was half-asleep at the table. 

"_Orlando Mercutio Weasley! Get down_ here . . . for breakfast . . ." She trailed off, watching Ron's tiny owl, Pigwidgeon, fly in through the (thankfully) open window, and drop a letter right into the pitcher of orange juice. He then proceeded to trip on the pitcher and tumble onto Orlando's empty plate.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Bloody bird's getting as bad as Errol."

Hermione chuckled. "No offense, Ron, but Pig's always been that clumsy."

She levitated the letter out of the orange juice and muttered a spell to dry it off. It was times like these that she was grateful for Errol, the old gray owl Ron's parents owned; because of him, Molly Weasley (Ron's mother), had taught her the spell, among many others that always came in handy around the house.

"Who's it from, dear?"

"Tiger Lily."

"Oh. How is she?"

She sighed slightly. "I don't know, Ron. I haven't opened it yet."

"Oh, right," he said with a sheepish grin. "Sorry."

She chuckled and shook her head, opening the letter from her niece. _That's my Ron._

Dear Aunt Mione,

School's . . . school, as usual. My very first class was a blast! We had a quiz. And guess what? I got a 10 out of 10! I was rather shocked, seeing as I wasn't paying attention to it. I was too busy staring at our new DADA professor. He's so . . . beautiful. Don't tell anyone, but I sort of fancy him. He's gorgeous, funny, sweet, smart, and, er . . . gorgeous. But then there's the whole age gap thing, but, you know, I really don't care. So I guess I do fancy him. Hmmm . . . Is that bad? Got to run. Tell Uncle Ron and Orlando hi for me.

All my love,

Tiger Lily

P.S. Don't tell Mum and Dad. Especially not Dad. Thanks.

__

Dear Tiger Lily,

I'm so happy that you're doing so well in school. But do try and pay attention, dear. It's all right that you fancy him. In fact, when Remus was our DADA professor, I had a bit of a crush on him. But don't tell your Uncle Ron. Or your dad. They'd never let me live that down. So what's this gorgeous professor look like? You must send a picture, dear. Well, it's your uncle's and cousin's feeding time, so I must go. Write back soon, Tiger Lily. And don't forget that picture!

All my love,

Aunt Mione

P.S. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone.

"Come in." Tiger Lily entered Professor Malfoy's office, smiling. "Oh, Tiger Lily. To what do I owe this . . . er, pleasure?" he asked with a wink. 

"Now, now, Professor. I'm here to aid you," she said, taking a seat and laying her camera down beside her.

"Ah, yes. And aid me you shall."

"Now seriously, Professor. I have a question."

"Anything," he said, leaning toward the girl.

"May I . . . er, take a picture of you?"

He raised an eyebrow. "A picture?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Er . . . Well, you see, I'm making a scrapbook of all my teachers and friends throughout the years, and you _are_ my DADA professor. So . . ." she said, standing and walking closer.

"Yes, _right_."

"Please, Professor? I promise you can have some. And you can do whatever you like." He watched her skeptically, twirling his wand in his hand. She leaned toward him saying, "Please? I promise I'll make it worth your while."

At which, his wand flew across the room, hitting something. Sparks flew and something exploded; Tiger Lily giggled. He leaned back in his chair, trying to save face and act like nothing had happened. He'd get his wand later--after she left.

"Right. Well, er . . . if it means so much to you, Kitty," he said, using his pet name for her.

She turned back to her chair, but he grabbed her and pulled her back into his lap.

"I need to get my camera!" she protested, trying not to laugh.

Professor Malfoy smirked. "Now Kitty. No unfinished business, remember?"

"What unfinished business?" She winked. "I'm just getting my camera."

"Hurry back," he said with a smile. She rose and leaned over his desk to grab her camera; he cocked his head. "Hm . . ."

She turned back and quirked an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Huh?"

"What did you 'Hm' about?"

"Oh, well, I was just thinking how good I would look in your pants."

"I beg your pardon?"

"With you in them, of course."

Tiger Lily raised her other eyebrow at this. "What, you think you'll fit?"

"I'll make myself fit."

She chuckled. "I'm a size 2, so I'd like to see you try."

"So would I. C'mere."


	6. Halloo Millie

****

Halloo Millie

"So how'd your educational session with Professor Malfoy go?" Bianca asked her cousin as they walked toward the school. She shifted her broom from her right hand to her left; quidditch practice had been brutal.

With a mischievous grin, Tiger Lily said, "Oh. It was certainly . . . educational."

At Tiger's snicker, Bianca raised an eyebrow, trying to hide her amusement. "That's wonderful, TL. It's nice to see you interested in something other than quidditch."

"I'm beginning to take school a bit more seriously, Bianca."

"Really? Did someone forget to tell me hell froze over?"

"What are you on about, Bi?" Tiger Lily asked, as the rest of the Ravenclaw quidditch team chuckled.

Bianca looked to the sky and pointed randomly. "Oh, look--a pig!"

She laughed. Waving toward the same direction, she called, "Halloo, Millie!"

"Millie?"

"Yes, Millicent Goyle."

"The second?"

"Of course the second," Tiger Lily said, rolling her eyes with a smile. "What other Millicent Goyle do we know besides her mother?"

The pictures in her bag were giving her so much trouble. She wanted to admire them, but Professor Malfoy wanted them to write an essay. In class! She just couldn't focus with those wonderful pictures so close. Tiger Lily glanced around the classroom and fought the urge to roll her eyes; the other girls (minus Bianca, of course) were gawking at him, as usual.

__

Gawk all you want, girls, but he's mine, she thought cockily. _Maybe just one look--_

She looked up at the blond professor--_Good, still grading the quizzes_--but as she was reaching down toward her bag he looked up, catching her eyes. He shook his head at her and she sent him a playful glare. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that the gawking girls were grinning smugly.

The raven-haired girl sighed and tried to work on her essay again, but her eyes just kept straying from her parchment. She met Professor Malfoy's stormy-gray eyes and he shook his head again. She sent him a pleading look; he looked away, then back, sighed deeply and returned to grading papers.

She grinned, permission granted, and pulled out the pictures. She looked through them, green eyes dancing. She looked up at her professor and grinned, then returned to her pictures.

The boy sitting next to her looked over, puzzled. Why was she staring at blank scraps of parchment? "What are you looking at, Tiger Lily?"

"Huh?"

"What are you looking at?"

"Oh." She gave a sigh of relief. "I, er . . . I can't decide how to start my essay."

"But you've been working on it all hour," he said, forehead crinkling.

"I know, but I didn't like the way it flowed. I decided to start over."

"Oh. Okay," he said, shaking his head and returning his attention to his own essay.

Tiger Lily glanced at Bianca who shook her head in disbelief.

The cousins walked out of the DADA classroom just to walk straight into the gawking girls.

"Well, Tiger Lily, you really got Professor Malfoy angry."

"Yeah, he looked quite pissed, Tiger Lily."

"Did I, now? Well, I must go and patch it up. Can't have a professor mad at me, can I? Thank you for informing me of my mistake. Goodbye," she said sweetly.

"Yeah, bye."

Tiger turned and walked back into the classroom; the gawking girls walked off laughing. _("Can you believe her?")_

"Ah, Ki--er . . . Tiger Lily. Long time, no see." She raised an eyebrow at him, and Professor Malfoy said in a whisper, "Kitty, it's school hours. I have to be professional. And stop looking at me like that before do something I shouldn't."

"Like what?" she whispered, trying not to smirk.

"Tiger." He glanced over her shoulder. "Er . . . What did you want?"

"I was informed that apparently I angered you during class today."

"By who?"

"A few of the other girls."

"Oh, no I wasn't upset with you. But I will be if you don't continue with your _work_."

"Work?"

"After school. You need to be sure to finish all homework you start."

Her bow-shaped lips curved into a smirk. "Yes, I will, but Professor?"

"Yes?"

"I have a question about the essay."

"Come in later, and I can help you then. But I'm awfully busy right now," he said, indicating the pile of parchment on his desk with a wink.

"Right." She winked back at him, forcing him to fight back a smile. "See you."

She turned and walked straight into the gawking girls again. "Oh, hello, ladies. Good news. He's not angry. He just asked me to do my homework." She began to walk off, but stopped and turned back to them. "But I'm sure you already heard that."

"Tiger, it's time for dinner."

"Huh?" she asked, prying her eyes away from her pictures once more.

"Dinner."

"Oh. Oh! Dinner!"

They walked to the Great Hall and ate; Bianca left earlier than everyone else to go study (surprise, surprise). Tiger Lily shrugged and continued eating. When she got back to the dorm she saw her cousin sitting on her bed and laughing to herself. She was looking at Tiger's pictures.

"Bianca, be more careful! The others would think you're mad."

Bi looked up with a raised eyebrow. "Now, Tiger, as Head Girl, I must warn you about continuing this relationship." A grin crept across her face. "But as your fellow Kitty, I must say . . . Congratulations." Tiger Lily laughed. "Just one question, Tiger Lily. How _does_ one get into this position?"

"Which one?" she asked innocently.

"The position of teacher's aide, of course, TL; don't be silly." Bianca winked and Tiger Lily sent her an impish grin.

"Well, it's really very simple, Bianca. You just have to know which . . . _buttons_ to push."

__

Dear Aunt Mione,

How are you? How are Uncle Ron and Orlando? Bianca is exactly the same--wonderful, of course.

I never thought I'd say this, but I adore school this year. Particularly Defense Against The Dark Arts. Speaking of which, that picture of my professor you asked for is coming with Pig, if you haven't noticed it already. He's beautiful, isn't he?

Quidditch practice is going great. We have our first match against Gryffindor coming up soon. Hehe! We're going to "smash" them . . . if you catch my drift. Well, Aunt Mione, I must be off. I have a very important aiding session with Professor Gorgeous himself. (Wink, wink.)

Love Always,

Tiger

Hermione put her niece's letter back on the counter and picked up the picture she'd been sent. _Oh my._ Her left hand found the hollow of her throat. _Good girl, Tiger._ A smile spread across her face.

"What are you so happy about?" her husband asked as he walked into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, then saw the picture Hermione was holding. His eyes widened and he stepped away from her in shock. "Why in Merlin's name are you staring at a picture of _Malfoy!_"

"Our niece sent me this picture. Apparently he's the new DADA professor. Funny how Snape's favorite student weaseled his way past him to claim Snape's spot, right under his crooked nose, don't you think?"

Ron winced. "Did you have to say that?"

"Say what?"

"Weasel."

She laughed--he looked and sounded like a thirteen year-old boy again. "Really, Ron. That was eighteen years ago. Why don't you just forget about that stupid nickname?"

"Hermione, that arrogant prat called me that for seven years! And don't forget about Ginny; you know, the 'little weaslette'."

"Ron, Ginny's over it. Why can't you just stop living in the past?"

"Stop living in the past?"

"Mhm."

"Well, how about I live in the future instead?"

The brown-eyed woman raised an eyebrow in question, but her husband didn't reply. Instead, he walked back up to her and rested his hands on her hips. Then he pulled her closer for a kiss.

Hermione took in a small breath. "Ron, do you mean . . .?" He grinned. "Oh, Ron!"

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him happily.


	7. Showdown

**Showdown**

Tiger Lily smiled as she was gently pushed back over Professor Malfoy's desk. He began to kiss her neck, but just then, a tiny, excited little owl flew in and perched on his head. Her big eyes widened and she forced back a grin.

"What in bloody hell is on my head?"

Before he could swat the owl off, Tiger grabbed it. "Calm down. It's just Pig."

She took the letter from the owl and let him fly off. The professor looked over her shoulder.

"It's from your aunt."

"I know, dearest. I can read."

She set the letter on the desk and turned back to him, but he said, "Shouldn't you read that?"

She glanced over at it. "Not right now . . . I'm busy," she said, grinning mischievously.

"What if it's something important?"

"Fine," she said, rolling her eyes.

_Dear Tiger,_

_We're all absolutely wonderful here. Your uncle's going on about the Chudley Cannons—again._

Tiger Lily noticed him trying to read the parchment over her shoulder and pulled away from him.

"What?"

"You wanted me to read the bloody thing. So let me read it. It's more than likely personal."

He sighed. "Very well."

_I'm glad that everything's going well, and that you're **finally** beginning to take school seriously. Now, on to the important things . . . That professor you sent me a picture of is an old . . . er, friend . . . of mine. Yes, I do agree that he's beautiful. But I already told you that. He was the Head Boy when I was Head Girl._

Tiger glanced up at him with a grin. _Good choice, Aunt Mione . . . but he's **mine** now._

"What?"

She shook her head and returned to her aunt's letter.

_Your uncle and father weren't terribly fond of him, though. Neither was I, for that matter . . . But as you can see, he's absolutely gorgeous, so that almost made up for it. You see, he was constantly on about our families. Your mother's and uncle's family are purebloods, but are "muggle-lovers." And your father's family, as well as my own, have some muggles in our lineage. His family was the worst kind of purebloods. They thought themselves above all muggles, muggle-borns, and muggle-lovers._

_That's partially what the Malfoys were known for, and Draco, your beloved Professor Malfoy, was extremely good at keeping his family's reputation._

_Draco?_ Tiger thought.

_Anyway, dear, don't let that change your opinion of him. He might have changed._

_I love you, dear. Tell Bi that I love her too._

_Love,_

_Aunt Hermione_

"Hang on," said Tiger Lily, a concerned look spreading across her face. She paused. "Bloody hell."

"What?"

Tiger Lily was blood red and looked absolutely furious. She glared at him fiercely. He gulped.

"I—you—we—argh! . . . I told you about—and you didn't—" She gestured between herself and Draco Malfoy.

"Tiger? What _are_ you on about?"

She raised her hands to her mouth with a look of disgust, her eyes widening. "Oh my God. You're old enough to be my _father_!"

"Kitty. I—I can explain."

"Explain what! That you've known this whole time? That you lied to me? I told you everything and you never said a word!" She threw her aunt's letter on the floor (for lack of anything better to throw) and ran out of the room. Draco sighed to himself as an odd pain in his chest hit him. She was crying as she fled, with her hands over her face to try and hide it.

A moment after the door had been slammed shut, Draco leaned down to pick up the letter. He looked at it, confused. What could have set _that_ off?

He read it and found out quickly. "Damn! You've really messed things up this time, Malfoy. First Ginny and now Tiger Lily."

He placed the letter in a pocket of his robe and headed toward the Ravenclaw tower. When he got to the seventh year girls' dorm (after fighting with the stairs, which weren't sure if they should let him up or not, as he was a professor), he knocked, but there was no reply. He entered the room and looked around.

"Tiger Lily?" The room seemed abandoned. "Tiger?"

He saw an extremely old piece of parchment on what seemed to be Tiger Lily's bed and walked over to it. The Marauder's Map. Finally the blasted thing would help him out. She was headed toward the Whomping Willow. He sighed again and followed her, taking the map along with him.

When he reached the door to the Shrieking Shack he cringed, but entered anyway. He stopped in his tracks. He'd just stepped into what seemed to be an altered universe; there were students everywhere! Dancing! Suddenly, a familiar voice called out from the stage.

"Hey Hogwarts! How are you tonight?" It seemed everyone in the place screamed. "I said, how are you tonight!" This time they were even louder and Draco grimaced. "Listen up! We've got a little surprise for you tonight!" Catcalls and more screaming answered Tiger Lily and she grinned. She was no longer in the simple jeans-and-blouse outfit she'd been wearing before, but was in an extremely daring outfit he didn't think should be legal. It was a recklessly short skirt paired with what looked like a muggle bikini top. She had on strange armbands and combat boots, and her hair flowed down to her waist. "Okay, here we go . . ."

Extremely loud music began and Tiger started to dance. On stage. Draco forced himself to just watch, even as she began speaking to the music.

Song lyrics

Professor Draco Malfoy raised an eyebrow. It seemed he hadn't begun to really know her yet after all.

Song lyrics

He let out a "Huh."

Song lyrics

As she sang this she pulled Blaise Zabini, Jr. up onto the stage with her and they danced together.

Draco scowled at the move they did with that line and crossed his arms, making himself look for all the world like Tiger Lily's angry bodyguard.

Song lyrics

He let out a strangled sound that almost sounded like an indignant growl.

Song lyrics

Draco's face was as red as Tiger's had been not an hour before.

Song lyrics This time she pulled up Nate Wood and began to dance with both boys. Draco clenched his teeth and gripped his wand tightly. Song lyrics

Song lyrics

She finished the song and kissed each boy on the cheek in turn. They smiled at her and each gave her a hug before hopping offstage. Bianca left the bar to Blaise so she could go talk to Tiger Lily. She grabbed T.L.'s arm and pulled her to a corner of the room.

"Tiger!"

"Kat!" She gave her cousin a hug, grinning.

"Tiger, we have a problem."

"What is it? Did Uncle Fred and Uncle George give a kid some of their jinxed candies again?"

"Worse."

The raven-haired girl's smile faded. "What?"

"There's a professor here."

Her eyes widened and she paled. "Oh, Merlin. It's not McGonagall, is it? _Please_ tell me it's not!"

"No, I think we'll be okay."

"What! How can you say that? Bianca, there is a professor here! A _pro-fess-or_!"

"It's Professor Malfoy." Tiger's eyes darkened. "What?"

She began to give Bianca a brief explanation of that afternoon and realized, as she reached for it, that she didn't have her Aunt Hermione's letter. "Damn it!"

"What?"

"I threw down the letter before I ran from the room."

"So?"

"So, Professor Malfoy has it . . . Which means . . . _Accio Letter_!" She caught it and handed it to Bianca. "Here. Enjoy."

The auburn-haired girl read what her mother had written and her eyes widened. "I don't believe it . . ."

"I know!"

"Why is Mum writing to you and not me?"

"What! I swear, Bi, you can be as thick as Uncle Ron sometimes."

"I'm only kidding, Tiger. Gosh, lighten up." Her cousin threw a nasty glare her way. "Now . . . Seriously. How are we going to get him back?"

"I've got the perfect plan."

"Ooh, do tell."

"Well, I'm going to need your help." 

"With what?"

"I need your outstanding charm abilities . . ."


	8. If We Break Up

**If We Break Up**

Draco watched as another girl walked onto the stage. From snatches of conversation he'd heard, this place was theirs. And they called it "Kitty's Loveshack." He didn't know whether to be proud or angry, so he just watched and waited; he couldn't leave before talking to Tiger Lily.

"Okay, listen up!" the girl shouted. The screams died down. "We have an extra special treat for you all tonight. _Especially_ for the gentlemen in the crowd." The young men started catcalling and whistling in anxiousness. She looked backstage, to the side. "Come on out, Tiger. You know you're excited."

Tiger Lily walked out in a long, black trenchcoat and Draco let out a relieved sigh.

"Shut up, Kat. You are too; it's got to be wonderful to be getting a break for once."

Kat laughed and, shaking her head, hopped offstage and headed back for the bar. The lights darkened, even on the stage.

"Hey Tiger! What's with the trenchcoat?"

"Yeah, I've never seen you that covered!"

Suddenly, a spotlight hit Tiger Lily, facing the floor. She looked up with a mischievous glint in her eyes and tried to hold back a smirk, especially as the boys began yelling and whistling again. Draco groaned inwardly as more music began and a shiny silver pole began to rise up from the middle of the stage.

Song lyrics

She dropped the coat to reveal what looked like racy underwear. As Draco squinted up at Tiger Lily, he wondered whether she were really revealing what everyone thought she was. As she kept singing and dancing, he decided he could find out later.

Songlyrics

Draco's mouth was dry. Where did she learn these things?

When the song was over, another began, but everyone finally seemed to snap out of the trance Tiger had put them all in. Draco sat at the bar, still staring at the girl.

Bianca watched Professor Malfoy in amusement as he took a seat nearby.

"Wow," said a third-year boy who had watched Tiger Lily with wide eyes.

"What is it?"

He nodded to the stage where the pole was sinking into the floor. "Where did that pole come from?"

She chuckled. "Really . . . Are you a wizard, or aren't you? It's called magic, honey."

He blushed. "Oh. Right."

She handed him a butterbeer with a smile and he walked away, smiling sheepishly. She was free to observe the victim—er, professor—once more. She'd seen his reaction when Tiger took off her trenchcoat and how he'd absentmindedly sat down at the bar.

"What's your poison, Professor?"

"Er . . . a butterbeer, please?" he said, eyes still following Bianca's cousin.

"Here you go, Professor."

He turned to take the bottle from her and realized who he was talking to (finally). "Oh! Thank you, Miss Weasley. I didn't recognize you. You look . . ." He looked at her clothing, a mid-riff one-shouldered black shirt with a black armband, and low-riding, navy blue pinstripe pants. "So different."

"Thanks, and it's Kat here, not Bianca or anything."

"Right. This is some place you girls have got here. 'Kitty's LoveShack.' How'd you pick that name?"

"Thanks again, and it doesn't take rocket science, Professor. Tiger and Kat. Kittys."

"Oh. Makes perfect sense." He looked back to Tiger Lily, who was making her way through the crowd.

"Wow."

Bianca (Kat) fought down a triumphant smile. "What?"

"She's really something."

"You have _no_ idea . . ." Kat said quietly, then mumbled something Draco couldn't understand.

"What was that?"

"Erm . . . Nothing."

Draco nodded and continued watching Tiger. He lost sight of her, though, and turned back to Bianca.

"Excuse me . . . er . . . Kat. But I'm going to walk around a bit."

"Sure. G'bye," she said, smiling sweetly at him.

Draco walked off toward the center of all of the catcalls and whistling. He pushed his way to the front of the crowd and saw Tiger Lily dancing rather provocatively with Blaise Zabini again.

As they danced, Tiger saw Blaise's eyes widen.

"Tiger . . . There's a professor behind you."

She stopped dancing and looked over her shoulder to see Professor Malfoy. She turned around and rolled her eyes at him. "Pardon me, love. I have some business to attend to."

Blaise smirked knowingly. "Sure, love." She began to walk off, but he pulled her back. "Oh, Tiger."

"Yes, dearest?"

"Make him crawl."

She gave him a smirk that made him thank Merlin that he wasn't Malfoy. "Oh, I will."

She turned again and slowly, seductively, walked over to Draco. She put her arms around his neck and started to dance right up next to him.

"Tiger, I don't know if that's such a good idea."

She was letting her hands roam and he could feel every curve of her body. His mouth went dry.

"Why not, Professor? Don't you like it?"

He could feel her hot breath on his neck and he shut his eyes, groaning inwardly. "That's not important. I came here to talk to you."

"So talk . . . Or would you rather play?" she asked, running her hand down his body.

He let out a stifled gasp. "No! Tiger, I can't!"

"What, you don't _want_ to play?" she asked innocently.

"No. I don't."

She turned and looked at the watching young men and pouted. In a baby voice, she said, "Aw . . . He doesn't want to play."

They all looked at her and pretended sympathy. "Awww . . ."

She turned back to Draco and kissed him lightly, then backed away, trailing her fingers down his body again. She glided away, sending a wink to Blaise, then went backstage to Bianca. Bi was waiting with bated breath.

"So? Did it work?"

Tiger smiled and winked at her. "Like a _charm_, dear cousin. Like a charm."


	9. Then We Can Make Up

**A/N: **Okay, so we know Draco/TL moved a little fast, but . . . er, well, for the sake of the story do you wanna just go with it? Lol. Our theory was, it starts out as pure . . . lust. Then it develops over time through meetings we don't see. Cool?

**Then We Can Make Up**

Monday morning came to find Tiger Lily Potter and Bianca Weasley in Defense Against The Dark Arts with the other seventh year Ravenclaws. 

Professor Malfoy gave Tiger a calculating look. "Tiger Lily, come up here for a moment."

The other students couldn't resist an "_Ooh_ . . ."

The professor glared at them. "Tiger Lily, I need to speak with you."

One of the boys muttered to his friend, "I bet he does."

"Five points from Ravenclaw."

The classroom went silent and cold; the students went back to work, still half-listening to their professor and his conversation with Tiger Lily, who had made her way to his desk.

"Tiger . . ."

"If it's about the other night, then don't bother." She leaned toward him. "You didn't want to play then, so don't expect a lap dance or anything."

"Miss Potter." She stood up straight, startled. "I suggest you hold your tongue."

Regaining her composure, she said, "Why? You usually hold it for me."

"Miss Potter, we will talk later. While you're doing your detention in here tonight at eight o'clock. Sharp."

Tiger felt her jaw drop. "You're not serious?"

He put his hands firmly on his desk and rose to his feet. "Try me."

She glared at him. "Whatever."

She whipped around, her long hair flying over her shoulder. She sat at her seat in a rage until the bell finally rang. She was the first student out the door.

When the door to the DADA classroom opened and Tiger stepped in, Draco glowered at her. "You're late." 

"No, actually, I am on time. Check your watch."

He did so, and sighed. She was right; it was eight o'clock exactly. "Guess I'm just used to you being ten minutes early."

She shrugged. "I was busy. So . . . What's the punishment? Lines? Cleaning?"

He let out another heavy sigh. "Tiger, you know what this is about, and you know we need to talk."

"Fine," she said, shrugging.

"Sit down," he said, motioning to a chair. She stood for a moment, debating, but decided to obey. "Tiger . . . I . . ."

She looked up at him.

"I didn't want you to find out, because I didn't want you to think I was using you to get back at your family. It wasn't that at all."

Tiger stared into his stormy-gray eyes. "Then what was it?"

"When I took this job, I never intended to fall for one of my students. Harry and Ginny's daughter, no less." Her eyes were glistening with tears. "I . . ."

"You should have told me sooner."

"I know that now. I never wanted to hurt you."

"Well . . . You did." She stood and walked out; he felt that strange, unreasoned pain in his chest when he saw tears streaming down her face once more.

Tiger Lily ran to the only safe-haven she knew, the Loveshack. It was empty, so she sat at the edge of the stage, hugging her knees to her chest, and weeping. 

When Bianca saw that it was eight-thirty she headed toward Professor Malfoy's office to see if Tiger was out of detention yet. She knocked, and he answered with a slightly hopeful look on his face.

"Where's Tiger Lily?" she asked when she saw that he was alone.

He sighed. "She ran out of here about fifteen minutes ago."

She looked at him menacingly and shook her head. She then turned around and headed immediately for the Loveshack.

She found Tiger still crying on the stage. She walked over, sat down beside her, and put a comforting arm around her shoulder. Tiger turned toward her cousin and was immediately enveloped in a hug.

A few hours later, Bianca looked at her cousin, red, puffy eyes, splotched face and all. "You ready to go back?" Tiger nodded miserably. "Okay. Let's go."

When they reached the corridor of the Ravenclaw tower entrance. Bianca turned to Tiger Lily.

"Tiger, I have to patrol." She nodded. "Are you going to be okay?" She nodded again. Bianca gave her a hug. "I love you."

She smiled weakly at Bianca and hugged her again. Then Bi left, and Tiger turned and started walking down the corridor. As she reached the portrait hole, it opened and she saw Draco exit through it. She stopped to watch him. He walked toward her, quickening his pace, and was soon standing in front of her. She looked into his eyes and threw her arms around him; he hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry," she said through her tears, still clutching him.

"No. You have no reason to be. But, _I_ am sorry, Tiger."

Tiger Lily pulled back a little to gaze into his eyes. She kissed him gently; he returned the gesture and hugged her tightly again.

Bianca smiled to herself as she leaned against the corner of the wall.


	10. Shake My Body All Night

**Shake My Body All Night**

James Longbottom, unsuspecting Head Boy, needed to find Bianca Weasley. He couldn't find her anywhere, so he sighed and plopped down on the floor of the entrance hall. (The last place he'd checked was the quidditch pitch.) Then he remembered—over the summer his father, Neville, had told him about a room. What did he call it? The Room of Requirement! Supposedly if you walked back and forth past it three times, thinking about what you needed, a door appeared, behind which was a room that contained it! His lips curved into a slow grin; this room could at least give him information on how to find Bianca.

The door appeared just as his father said it would; when he entered the room, however, he stopped abruptly. Two students were there already—snogging!

"What's going on here? No—don't answer that."

They turned to look at him, startled. The girl! She was—

"Bianca?"

"Er . . ." She blinked.

"What were you thinking!"

She smiled deviously, raising an eyebrow. James grimaced.

"Wait . . . I don't want to know."

"What do you want, Longbottom?"

James glanced at the boy and his eyes widened. "Bloody hell! Bianca!"

"What?" she asked, brown eyes staring at him innocently.

"He's . . . _him_."

"I know," she said with a derisive grin. Blaise Zabini smirked at him as well.

"He's a Slytherin!"

Her grin widened. "I know."

"He's evil, and--and _bad_."

Eyes glinting mischievously, she said, "Yes, he is." She turned back to the other boy. "He's very, _very_ bad."

"Oh, Merlin. I'm going to be sick." He turned to leave.

"James?"

He turned back reluctantly. "What?"

"Did you need something?"

"Er . . . Professor Flitwick was wanting to talk to you."

Bianca groaned. "Okay, I'll be right there. Thanks."

"No problem."

After James exited the room, shuddering, Bi looked at Blaise with a frown. "I suppose I should go fill my Head Girl duties."

He grinned. "Oh, but you are," he said, pulling her close to him.

"No, really, Blaise," she said, smiling. "I'm apparently the most dependable, reliable, responsible girl. And—stop laughing!" But she then laughed with him.

"Yeah, right."

"Well, I must keep them thinking that, at least."

When Professor Flitwick heard the Head Girl walk into his classroom, he looked up at her and smiled.

"Ah, Bianca. I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Yes Sir?" 

He gestured toward a desk in front of the classroom. "Have a seat."

She sat, waiting patiently for him to continue.

"Bianca, it has come to the attention of the faculty that several of the students are leaving for hours at a time on weekends."

"I don't understand, Sir," she said, forcing herself to maintain a neutral reaction. "What's that got to do with me?"

"You see, Bianca, we, the rest of the faculty and I, were wondering, with your being Head Girl and being as popular as you are, if you would get to the bottom of it for us?"

Bi raised an eyebrow in mock-confusion. "Of course professor. I'll do what I can."

Professor Flitwick smiled gratefully. "Thank you Bianca. We knew we could count on you."

"Uh-huh . . ."

When Bianca left, she immediately headed up to the dorm room. Tiger Lily was there, concentrating on some parchment. Bianca shook her head, smiling to herself.

"Really, TL. Is he all you ever think about?"

Tiger shook her head. "Huh?"

Bianca gestured to her cousin's parchment. "You're looking at those pictures again."

Tiger Lily looked down. "Oh no. This is a letter. _He_ has the pictures."

For a moment, Bianca just looked at the brunette, then she started laughing. While trying to regain her composure, she said, "Anyways. Not to ruin the moment or anything, but we have a slight problem."

Tiger Lily grew serious and looked apprehensively at her cousin. "What?"

"Flitwick just called me into his office and informed me that several of the students are leaving campus." Green eyes widened. "They want me to find out where they're going."

"Oh no!" Tiger said, her face dropping into her hands. Then she said in a muffled groan, "What are we gonna do?"

Bianca sounded as defeated as Tiger Lily. "There's only one thing we can do."

The other looked up quickly. "No, Bi – We can't!"

"We have to. I don't want to either, but we have no other choice." She sighed loudly and pouted, sending Bianca mournful eyes. "Two to three weeks tops."

She sighed. "Fine. I'll let everyone know."


	11. Exploding Snap

**Exploding Snap**

A few weeks later, Bianca found herself studying in the library with Blaise. She felt as if they had been in there for hours, and no doubt her companion felt the same. But there was nothing for it – the shack had to be closed, and they had homework to do.

Finally, Blaise slammed his quill down and sighed heavily. "Bi."

"Yes," she asked, not looking up to see his fretting face.

"Why did you shut down the shack?"

She looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. He could be a bit bloody quieter when speaking to _her_ about the shack! "What are you on about, Blaise?"

"Everyone's going bloody mad with boredom. We're all going to end up killing each other."

His auburn-haired girlfriend leaned in toward him. "I'm sorry, honey. The professors were getting suspicious and Flitwick spoke to me about it."

"You mean he knows?"

"What? Oh. No. He just wants me, as Head Girl, to find out where everyone's going."

"Oh," the dark young man said, sighing in relief. "Okay."

She shook her head, grinning, then winked at him. Back to that damn Potions essay!

Later in the Ravenclaw common room, two friends were playing exploding snap.

"Bloody hell," the first boy said in an aggravated tone. "I'm going crazy since they closed the shack."

Jokingly, his friend answered, "Going? I believe you already crossed _that_ line."

"Ha ha. Shut up." He lightly slugged the other boy in the arm. The boy, laughing, hit him back. "Hey, don't hit me!"

"Well don't hit me!"

A punch war ensued and as the boys wrestled around they knocked into two sixth year boys.

"Hey watch it!" said one, pushing the first boy.

A seventh year boy appeared almost instantly. "Hey mate, don't push my brother."

The fight was like a snowball, growing with everyone it touched. Bianca and Tiger Lily walked in to see that their common room was a war zone and stopped. They gaped briefly, exchanged glances, then began laughing.

"Tiger we need to stop them!"

"Okay . . ."

They got composed and broke up the fight. The boys, shamefacedly, blamed boredom and informed Tiger Lily that she needed to reopen Kitty's Loveshack.

Smiling, she said, "I promise I will talk to Kat about getting something together."

"Okay . . ."

"Bi come on. We need to figure out something for everyone to do."

"I know. Everyone's going to kill each other if we don't."

"Right. So . . . any ideas?"

After pondering for a moment, Bianca snapped her fingers and grinned. "I got it."

"What? Tell me!"

"Well, Halloween is coming up, right?"

"_Right_. And?"

"Why not have a Halloween costume ball?"

"Bi, that's bloody brilliant!"

"I know." They giggled. "I've got to run this by James."

"Right. See you."

"Bye."

_My Dearest James,_

_I _must _speak with you. I have a question that needs your _immediate _attention. Meet me in the Head Meeting Room in 10 minutes._

_Love,_

_Bianca Weasley_

James stared at the letter in awe. She needed _his_ attention? _That_ he could do. He soon arrived at the meeting room and threw the door open; he stepped inside, fighting to catch his breath.

Bianca cleared her throat and he looked up at her. She smiled, cocked an eyebrow, and blatantly looked at her watch.

"Impressive. Four and a half minutes. What'd you do? Run here?" He blushed fiercely and Bianca had to bite back a laugh.

She sauntered up to him and traced his strong jaw line until her finger was under his chin; she forced him to look up at her.

"Aw, did I embarrass you? I'm sorry."

She let herself smile mischievously as he turned an even deeper scarlet. She swayed back to the table and sat at its head, leaning leisurely back in her chair with her legs crossed. Her arms draped seductively over the arms of the chair while she looked thoughtfully at him.

James shook his head and cleared his throat. "So, you, uh, y-you wanted to speak with me?"

Bianca's expression abruptly became serious and she sat up; she folded her hands on the table. "Okay, we have a problem. I have a solution. And I need your help."

He took a seat next to her. "Okay, I'm all ears."

She grinned wickedly. "Yeah, you are. Okay, here's the deal: the students are getting restless and agitated. They're bored. I propose that we have a dance, perhaps a masquerade. But we have to agree, and then we have to talk to Dumbledore." She leaned in closer to him, her gaze penetrating. "So what do you think?"

Startled by the redhead's sudden close proximity, James was speechless.

"James!" He jumped. "Any thoughts?"

"I- uh- think that it's great. Let's go for it."

She smiled and sat back. "Brilliant, let's go talk to Dumbledore."

She rose from her seat and he followed suit, rushing ahead to open the door for her.

"Hold on. All that flirting, that was just a ploy to get what you wanted, wasn't it?"

She turned to him, smirking, and patted him on the head. "You're quick James, but . . . Just not quick enough."

"James, do you know the password?"

"No. I thought you did."

"He should consider installing a doorbell," Bianca muttered darkly.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." Shrugging, she rapped on the stone gargoyle, which almost immediately opened up.

Professor Dumbledore was smiling at them. "Ah, Miss Weasley, Mr. Longbottom. How may I be of service?"

"Professor, the students are going mad with boredom. They are all going to kill each other."

"I see," the headmaster said, nodding. "And do you have a solution to this problem?"

"We think so, sir," said James.

"Ah. Splendid. And what might that be?"

"A Halloween costume ball."

"Brilliant. I trust I can leave my head students to sort out the details?"

"Yes sir."

"And you'll fill me in later?"

"Yes sir."


	12. Fights and Firewhiskey

**Fights and Firewhiskey**

That weekend, Tiger Lily found herself helping her cousin put up fliers about the Halloween dance. They walked out of the Ravenclaw common room, laughing.

"Hey, Bi? Why aren't the prefects doing this?"

Bianca rolled her eyes. "Because I wanted them out immediately, and I'd have to call a meeting and explain what was going on a hundred times to a bunch immature prefects who don't listen."

Tiger paused and looked back at her. "Well if you're that passionate about it."

She laughed. "Oh, shut up."

The girls continued to put fliers on the wall while heading toward the Slytherin common room.

"Are we going to have to do the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff common rooms too?"

"No, James is doing those. And if he doesn't . . . I'll hex him."

When they finished wallpapering the deserted Slytherin commons, they started down the next corridor. Suddenly, someone grabbed Bianca's arm and pulled her around and toward him.

"Blaise, I've got work to finish."

"Yes, but you've got something else to finish first," he said, smirking, and pulled her closer.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She grinned innocently.

"Oh I think you do." She sent him wide, innocent eyes and shook her head slowly. "Okay, I'll remind you."

When he began to kiss Bianca deeply, Tiger Lily rolled her eyes. "Come on, get a room."

Blaise pulled away and looked at her, then grinned. "Okay."

And Bianca was kidnapped to the Slytherin common room.

"Uh- wha- Wait a minute! What do you want me to do with these? I'm not a prefect!"

Bianca looked at her cousin incredulously. "How about hanging them in the hall?"

She laughed and yelled toward the closing Slytherin portrait hole, "You owe me, Bi!"

Tiger Lily finally finished the third floor corridor and turned the corner happily; unfortunately, she ran straight into someone else and she and her papers flew everywhere. Professor Malfoy caught Tiger before she hit the ground.

"Long time, no see," he said. She smiled and kissed him in reply.

He began to help her pick up the fliers and read one.

"What is this?"

"The students are getting restless, so Bianca and I had the idea to have a dance, and Dumbledore agreed. So . . . this is it."

"So . . ." he began cautiously, raising an eyebrow. "Who all can go?"

"Anyone and everyone," she said, slowly grinning. "With anyone."

He grinned back. "Anyone?"

"Anyone."

"Will you go with me?" Tiger Lily laughed. "I know, I feel like a schoolboy. But will you?"

She smiled and kissed him. "Of course I will."

James sighed. He had asked Bianca to go to the dance with him, but she'd refused, explaining that she'd already decided to stay in and study that night. It was so like her. So he was sitting in their common room, bored out of his mind. Finally, he decided to see if he could help her.

He went over to her portrait and knocked. "Bianca?"

"Not now, please."

He narrowed his eyes. _That_, on the other hand, was not like Bianca at all. James tried to open the door, but it was locked, so he went into her dorm through their bathroom. He would not normally have done so, he reminded his nagging conscience, but he was worried about her.

She was gone. She must have changed her mind and gone on to the dance. Fine then. He wasn't going to sit alone all night.

After scanning the Great Hall, he found Tiger Lily dressed all in shiny black leather dancing with someone costumed as an executioner. Dancing next to them were Blaise, with half of a white mask on his face, and Kat, hair flowing freely with a slinky green outfit on. Then Blaise and Kat kissed.

Bianca groaned. James had come down to the Great Hall and he was watching her with wide eyes. She took Tiger Lily's hand and they hurried over to talk to him.

The first thing out of his mouth was, "You're Kat."

"Shit."

They dragged him off to an empty corridor.

Blaise, seeing the trio exit, nudged his professor. "What do you think they're up to?"

"With those two, there's no telling."

"True. You wanna go get a drink?"

Tiger Lily immediately hit the roof. She was panicking. Bianca stopped her.

"Let me handle this."

Tiger sighed and nodded. Bianca whispered something into James' ear and he finally nodded begrudgingly.

When the girls neared the entrance hall, Tiger turned to her cousin, cocking an eyebrow. "What'd you say to him, you little vixen?"

"Not much – you know he always melts when I'm around."

They snickered.

"Hang on." The cousins froze and turned around to see James glaring at them. "What did you just say?"

"Er . . ." Bianca frantically searched for an excuse. "I said let's find Blaise – I always melt when he's around."

James looked flushed and irritated. The girls exchanged glances.

"Bianca, I've had enough! I won't just be your little pet anymore!" He took a deep breath. "Come to Hogsmeade with me next weekend – or the _Kat'll_ come out of the bag."

He exited and there was a long silence.

Tiger Lily found her voice first. "Bloody hell – when did Longbottom grow a spine?"

"I don't know . . . But I'm in some deep shit now . . ."

The brunette fell into a fit of laughter. "You're fucked."

Bianca stared daggers. "Just wait until your dad finds out who _you've_ been shagging."

She turned to leave as Tiger's jaw dropped.

"Hang on. We haven't shagged _yet_."

Bi turned around. "_Yet_."

"Yet?" came a new, much deeper voice.

Tiger Lily whipped around. "Er . . ."

Bianca grinned merrily at her cousin. "You're fucked."

"Not _yet_, apparently," said Blaise, grinning at Malfoy.

Tiger cleared her throat. "Er . . . did you boys need something?"

"_Boys_?" Professor Malfoy sounded offended.

"We got bored of the party," said Blaise. "So care to join us for a private one? And maybe you can turn that _yet_ into a _have_, Tiger."

She could only stutter as her companions, save Draco, laughed at her expense. Professor Draco Malfoy was nothing but suave and sophisticated, and he started down the corridor.

"Are you coming?"

They went to his personal chambers, deciding to have some drinks together. The professor looked at the girls in doubt.

"Well, ladies, what'll it be?"

Blaise took the liberty of answering for them. "They're lightweights, Professor. Strictly butterbeer."

Grimly, Malfoy said, "Don't call me that. If you can't call me Draco, call me Malfoy."

Bianca peered at Blaise. "I'll have firewhiskey."

"Make that two."

The blonde sent them a sidelong glance. "Have you ever had firewhiskey before?"

"Of course we have," Tiger said with fiery green eyes. "What kind of place do you think we run, _Professor_?"

He set their drinks down. "_Kitty, behave_."

"Whatever you say, _Professor_," she whispered into his ear, nipping it for good measure.

He took a deep breath and drank down half of his firewhiskey. Tiger, with a calculating look, chugged her entire bottle, then winked at Bianca. The boys stared at Tiger, then Blaise glanced at Bianca, who snorted and took a sip of her drink.

After about an hour, they were still sitting and conversing freely in Draco's rooms. They seemed an odd bunch away from the party: Tiger Lily as Catwoman and Bianca as Poison Ivy, Draco as an executioner and Blaise as a beautiful phantom of the opera, though the boys had their masks off by then.

Tiger sat on Malfoy's lap and kept shifting irritatingly. Ultimately, Draco gestured to the other male. Blaise cleared his throat and whispered into his partner's ear. She blushed, nodded, and they exited with a quick goodbye.

Tiger Lily shifted again as she turned to speak to her own partner. "Why'd you make them leave?"

He turned her around and kissed her fiercely. He wound up carrying her to his bedroom, where she nearly found out what he was like in Bedelgium. Unfortunately for her, he had taken in one important fact as they were fooling around.

"I won't sleep with you while you're drunk, Tiger Lily."

She laughed. "I'm not _drunk_," the last came out in a slur.

He shook his head and kissed her on the forehead. "You are. And I refuse. We'll talk about it again later – when you're sober."

She groaned, but quickly sleep overcame her.

Meanwhile, Bianca had taken Blaise back to her private dorm. And she wasn't nearly as pissed as Tiger Lily was.


End file.
